It's You, And That's What Matters
by mandaree1
Summary: For the first time since the whole Lyoko fiasco started, Ulrich couldn't help but feel that everything was okay.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko **

**Title: It's You, And That's What Matters.**

**Summary: For the first time since the whole Lyoko fiasco started, Ulrich couldn't help but feel that everything was okay.**

**Warnings: Transgender FtM Ulrich, fluffy.**

**...**

One thing he was grateful for, in terms of his family, was their natural discretion. Even if they didn't quite understand or accept it, they would, no matter what it was, do their best to support him with the proper tools to make his dream come true.

And so, when a slightly younger Ulrich had told them that she wanted to be a he, and that she was sure it _wasn't_ a faze, they'd immediately gone about their business to help accommodate the new him. The sex on his records were changed, as was his name. They bought the proper sized binders and started shopping in the boy's and men's section of stores. They always made sure to use the proper pronouns in public, and any at all slip-ups were in the safety of their home. The little things that helped him feel more natural in his skin.

Of course, that level of discretion also had it's drawbacks, he'd realized far to late. His father hadn't thought to mention the differences in his body to the principal, so, by all technical rights, no one in the school knew about it. He was just Ulrich; one of the guys. It made him feel accepted, even if it did difficult things, so he never bothered to change it.

But then... everything changed.

He loved Yumi. It was as simple as that. But it wasn't that simple because, if one were to get technical about it, he was a girl. Not mentally or emotionally, perhaps, but his physical form was still that of a girl, albeit a rather muscular one (sports, martial arts, and saving the world on a weekly basis'll do that to you) and, despite her open mind on the matter, Yumi wasn't the least bit interested in girls. (Which wasn't to say that he was a girl, he just had the body of one.)

But it wasn't like they didn't have any suspicions. More than a few eyebrows were raised when he came to swimming class in swimming trunks and a tucked in tank-top. He always changed in a bathroom stall for soccer practice and games, no matter how far and how fast he had to run to get there and back on time, and he'd yet to shower in the same area as the other boys (showering with girls would be so... weird, and they had a couple of showers that were cut-off from the main area by a concrete wall and a shower curtain, so why not shower with the right sex?) So, it was only a matter of time before they started asking uncomfortable questions, but he was okay with that. The others would accept him no matter what. They might not truly get it- much like his family- but they wouldn't reject him because of something as small as physical gender.

* * *

William was a real man. He'd realized that the first time they'd met.

Even if he wasn't particularly fond of the boy, he had to give him his props. He acted rather gentlemanly towards the object of his affections (the thought made him grit his teeth, but it was the truth), and he'd yet to start a fight anywhere on campus (his track record was not as clean. Stupid driving lessons...), and, the most important part, he was male, through and through.

He'd never had to wear a binder. He'd never had to hide his body. And he'd certainly had never been forced to choose which public restroom he should go into. And, despite his irritation towards his 'romantic rival' (Ha, that would require having a romance), he had to admit he was a bit jealous of him. (but, then again, he was jealous of lot's of boys his age- minus a few rather obvious cases (Odd, Jeremie, Herve, etc)

And William knew. At least, he wouldn't be surprised if he did know. Perhaps one of the times he'd burst in for something, he'd spotted a dropped binder or tampon wrapped tucked deep in the confines of his bed. Maybe it was just that obvious. Either way, he could feel his stare on his back when he thought he wasn't looking. It was slightly unsettling, but he allowed it.

He just hoped William hadn't _informed_ his companions of his body.

* * *

Odd? He probably already knew. They shared a room together, it was only a matter of time before he saw something that raised a red flag or two. A discarded binder, a box of tampons, etc. Honestly, he was more surprised he hadn't mentioned anything yet.

Aelita would just shrug her shoulders. She hadn't been on earth for gender differences to be as deeply cemented into her mind as it usually was with people. She probably wouldn't even understand what the problem was. She'd accept him in a heartbeat, no matter what the case.

Jeremie would study it. He'd borrow a bunch of books from the library and carry them around to read, randomly asking questions he'd have. It'd be uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. He'd would be curious, and not in a bad way. He'd want to understand so he could better help him when he needed it. A sweet gesture, in a Jeremie sort of way.

Yumi?... She'd accept him no matter what, he hoped. He wasn't quite sure what she would do if she knew. He knew she would always care for him (as a friend, at least), and he also knew she would never hate him without a reason.

So why did his tongue tie itself into knots when he tried to tell them?

* * *

It took a X.A.N.A. attack and being locked in a boiler room and being left to die for him to finally take off his shirt around Yumi.

He didn't look. He'd promised not to look, and he kept the promise and stared directly ahead. He was pretty sure Yumi had done the same, but, still... how could she not see it?

When his binder (black against his tan skin. Smart color choice, Stern.) pressed against the clips of her bra, it took all his concentration not to jump away. Any moment now, practically any second, Yumi would ask the dreaded _'What is that?'_ question.

_So_ not the way he wanted to die.

But she didn't say anything. No questions, no demands, no confusion. She looked straight ahead and he looked straight ahead and no one said anything about the metaphorical elephant sitting next to them in the room.

And, despite the bad situation and the fact they were going to die roaring at the edges of his mind, he couldn't help but crack a smile. And, while he couldn't be sure, he could swear she cracked one of her own.

* * *

They all know.

Maybe Yumi told them. Maybe William told them. He wasn't sure, but he did know that they knew.

No one says anything. They don't have too. It's the way they look at him, the searching stares, the glances at his chest and back, Jeremie's upped number of visits to the library. All of it pointed to them knowing the truth.

But they don't say anything. No questionings, no interrogations, no anything. They don't change their pronouns or ask him about his name or fashion choices like some people do. They let him have his peace of mind and accept him without even bothering to push the topic. And while some people might find their silence rude or somewhat offensive, he's happy with how they took it in stride.

The person who dares ask the dreaded question was William himself. The 'do you _really_ want to be a guy or are you some kinda weird tomboy' type of question. The look of his face- and, perhaps, the looks on his friends faces- are enough of an answer.

His fears, however, aren't fully placated until weeks later, when he slides into the empty seat next to Yumi in the library like he always does and she jumps and slams her book shut. He raises an eyebrow. He doesn't bother to check the title of the book as she stores it away, ("Transgender for morons." He muses, and he doesn't doubt that it was something along those lines) with a reaction like that, it's rather obvious.

"Sorry." She smiles, the surprised blush of being caught red-handed fading away. "I just... I want to make sure I understand, is all."

He doesn't answer, and instead fiddles with his hands. He shouldn't feel so awkward about something like this, he knew, but it was hard not to be awkward when one of your best friends has to look up something that was very important to him.

"It's, uh, it's kinda confusing, but..." Her smile softens. Her eyes probably soften as well, but he couldn't look her in the eye, so he isn't sure. "It doesn't matter. It's you, and that's what matters. Even if it's hard to understand."

"Thanks." He smiles in return. "That means a lot to me."

For the first time since the whole Lyoko fiasco started, Ulrich couldn't help but feel that everything was okay.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
